


tea, books, and your company

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aww, Books, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Tea, cute Steve, late night snuggles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 17:</p>
<p>just some spooky stories and late night fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea, books, and your company

You and steve had been bundled up in bed together late that night in avenger’s tower. Reading horror stories and drinking spiced tea.

You’d chosen “tales from the mist”, and were in the middle of “the consuming” by Rhonda hopkins, when steve let out a rather loud yawn.  
He bookmarked his page, and set down his copy of dean koontz’s “the darkest evening of the year” on the nightstand on his side of the bed and rubbed his eyes.

“had enough horror for the night?” you smiled, nudging him softly with your elbow.

He laughed lightly. “yeah…that, and it’s the middle of the night.”

“it’s only like 9:30.” You said, finishing off your tea and setting the empty mug on your nightstand.

“it’s 12:25.” He said, looking at you fondly. Your eyes widened as you dog-eared your page and turned on your phone.

“shoot, it really is.” You said, putting your book in the drawer and moving to snuggle back under the blankets.  
He laughed at your reaction. Whenever you lost track of time when you were reading it, to Steve, was adorable.  
Steve turned and clicked off his bedside lamp, wrapping an arm around your waist as you snuggled closer to him.

You let out a sigh, turning and kissing him softly.

“g’night. I love you.” You spoke softly against his lips, getting as close to his warm figure as possible.

He scattered very soft kisses on your neck. “goodnight. I love you, too.”

And the two of you were out like lights moments after that.


End file.
